Isadora/Supports
With Legault C Support *'Legault:' Passionate, aren't you? Still practicing swordplay at this hour? *'Isadora:' You're the Black Fang—Pardon, former Black Fang, right? *'Legault:' I'm Legault. *'Isadora:' ...Master Legault. May I ask you a question? *'Legault:' Hm? *'Isadora:' The Black Fang assassins... What are they like? *'Legault:' Huh? *'Isadora:' I want to know so that I'm not surprised in battle. These assassins... What techniques do they-- *'Legault:' Wrapped in black robes, with blades of ice... A movement in the shadows, and instant death... That sums up your image fairly well, doesn't it? *'Isadora:' Is it incorrect? *'Legault:' Yeah, sorry to say, but it's nothing that exotic. Well, there was one fellow who fit that description, but... Now the commander's sons... Lloyd and Linus? Watching them work was like watching master artisans. The two of them may have done some of those risky stunts. But for an old leftover like me, that stuff's all but impossible. *'Isadora:' A...leftover? *'Legault:' Yep. So, I'm fairly useless in battle, but it's nice to meet you, all the same. *'Isadora:' W-Well met... B Support *'Isadora:' Master Legault. Would you spar with me one time? *'Legault:' Spar... I told you this before, you've got me all wrong. *'Isadora:' I don't believe I do. The way you carry yourself... I wonder if my swordwork would... *'Legault:' That's what I mean, you're overestimating me... As a rule, assassins are weaklings. *'Isadora:' Weak... *'Legault:' Yep. They use darkness to catch their targets unaware, use poison, work in groups... They can't win if they fight fair, so they use trickery. In a fair and open duel, a knight would crush an assassin. *'Isadora:' I wonder if that's true. *'Legault:' What? Are you nervous? *'Isadora:' ...I've confidence in the techniques I practiced as a knight in Pherae, but you cannot predict what will occur in a real battle. *'Legault:' I think I see what you mean. You knights have to follow rules and win fair and square. But your enemies are not so constrained. That's rough. *'Isadora:' Master Legault. If you were going to fight me, what would you do? *'Legault:' Hm? Well...let me see. For example, while we were talking like this... I'd fix your scabbard so you couldn't draw your blade. See... *'Isadora:' Ah!! Wh... When did you... *'Legault:' Like I told you, assassins can't win straight up, so they resort to all sorts of trickery. A Support *'Legault:' Ah, Dame Knight. It's been a while, has it not? *'Isadora:' ...... *'Legault:' What? What's with the stern face? I'm not going to do anything! You don't have to be on guard. *'Isadora:' You caught me unaware before... *'Legault:' Oh, that... Now I remember. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. In a test of pure skill, you'd win hands down. And I've no desire to fight with anyone in this camp. *'Isadora:' Why is that? *'Legault:' This place... It's comfortable. It kind of reminds me of the old Black Fang. *'Isadora:' This army reminds you of the Black Fang? *'Legault:' Yep. Don't believe me? The old Fang was filled with vagrants and misfits. The commander would teach them how to live. Of course, being an assassin's not a job to brag about, but everyone had a kind of pride in what they were. They could at least say that they were right. That what they did wasn't wrong. *'Isadora:' ...... *'Legault:' But look at the Fang now. It's tough to make things go right. Tough... *'Isadora:' That's how the Fang was? It looks like I misunderstood all of you. *'Legault:' I'm glad you see that. By the way, do you have a man? *'Isadora:' Wha—What are you... This is so... *'Legault:' You do, don't you? Too bad. All this training you do is fine, but from time to time think about your love. We are all—and this includes you knights, too—human. Living just for battle seems pretty sad, you know? It'll do you good to think about other things once in a while. *'Isadora:' Yes, I agree... Thank you, Master Legault. *'Legault:' It's a shame, though. If I'd met you a bit earlier? I wouldn't be able to leave a beauty like you alone. *'Isadora:' Master Legault! Are you teasing me? With Lowen C Support *'Lowen:' Ah, Dame Isadora! *'Isadora:' Sir Lowen! I am glad you are safe. And recent battles have honed your skill, I see. I heard that the road back from Pherae was a gauntlet of enemy units... *'Lowen:' Y-Yes it was! It was a long, hard road...but I had much help from my friends... I certainly could not have done it without them... Now that you are with us, I am sure we are even stronger... *'Isadora:' We will fight side by side, Lowen. *'Lowen:' Yes! And...Isadora, are you hungry? *'Isadora:' Hm? Well... Yes a, little. *'Lowen:' Then...just wait a moment. I shall prepare us a feast! *'Isadora:' Ho-Hold on, Lowen! We are in the field! What are you doing with that blanket? *'Lowen:' Every meal must be taken with the greatest respect for one’s food. While I prepare the setting for our picnic, why don’t you peruse my emergency rations and see if there isn’t something you might like to snack on... *'Isadora:' Lowen... Would you mind explaining exactly how you managed to fight your way back from Pherae while stopping to have a picnic during every battle? B Support *'Isadora:' ...... *'Lowen:' Dame Isadora? *'Isadora:' Ah...Lowen. *'Lowen:' How are you? Hungry? If so, I can easily find a morsel for you in my emergency rations. *'Isadora:' No, I’m fine. Forgive me... I just... I don’t think it’s right for a knight of Pherae to eat in the middle of battle... I can imagine General Marcus scolding us angrily... *'Lowen:' ...Are you sure it’s not because of Lord Harken? *'Isadora:' ...No, not at all... But, Lowen... You have really developed as a knight recently! You are like a different man on the battlefield now! *'Lowen:' Oh, no, no! I merely spend my days training to stay one step ahead of General Marcus! I’m not even close to the level of you and the others... *'Isadora:' That’s ridiculous. Why, if we crossed swords now, I think you might land the first blow. Keep striving, Sir Lowen. I know that you will make a grand knight of Pherae! *'Lowen:' I shall! Thank you! A Support *'Isadora:' ...... *'Lowen:' Dame Isadora? How fare you? If you are... *'Isadora:' I don’t need any food! I’m perfectly full, all right? *'Lowen:' I see... *'Isadora:' Lowen... Thank you. You are kind to worry about me, but I am fine. *'Lowen:' D-Dame Isadora! *'Isadora:' What is it? *'Lowen:' I am still inexperienced... But I will be strong enough to become a knight of Pherae soon! I will become a knight that you and General Marcus...and even Lord Harken would be proud of! So, all you need to do is wait! *'Isadora:' Yes...I know you can do it, Lowen. You are dedicated enough. *'Lowen:' Th-Thank you! That is all I wanted to say! A-And so, I take my leave! *'Isadora:' Wait, Lowen. *'Lowen:' Yes? *'Isadora:' I’ll go with you. We are all in this together... as knights of Pherae. *'Lowen:' Yes! With Marcus C Support *'Isadora:' General Marcus! *'Marcus:' ...Isadora. *'Isadora:' Your forgiveness, General. I must apologize for leaving Lady Eleanor to come here! *'Marcus:' Do not worry yourself. It was Lady Eleanor’s wish, wasn’t it? She is a willful woman... *'Isadora:' Ah... *'Marcus:' But what are you doing? Certainly you were not ordered to hold this position. A knight of Pherae never abandons their post! *'Isadora:' Yes, sir! Duly noted! B Support *'Isadora:' Ho! General Marcus! *'Marcus:' Mm... Isadora. Nice of you to check in. If you have that much leisure, then you should spar with me. *'Isadora:' Ah... Excuse me... General Marcus, have you seen Lord Eliwood of late? *'Marcus:' Mm... He has been fighting fiercely... *'Isadora:' Yes, but he looks so distraught. He lost his father so recently. And with no time to grieve, he was cast into this harsh fray... His heart must be deeply troubled... *'Marcus:' Yes, but we are powerless to wage that battle for him. Our aid would be but a curtain against his inner storm... Yet still... *'Isadora:' Yes. That is exactly why we should do all we can. We must return Lord Eliwood safely to Lady Eleanor... *'Marcus:' I must go. You can handle yourself here alone, can’t you? *'Isadora:' Ha! Worry not, General Marcus! I am a knight of Pherae. I will carry out my duty and return safely. *'Marcus:' Good, Isadora... Pherae needs you more than ever now... *'Isadora:' Yes, Lord Marcus. I will discharge my duty loyally in this time of need as I would at any other time. Fare thee well. *'Marcus:' Mm. A Support *'Marcus:' Isadora. *'Isadora:' Ah, General Marcus. *'Marcus:' ...Like me, you are a loyal subject of Pherae. The future of that great country rests on our shoulders. And it weighs the same upon both of us, though you be a woman and I be a man. *'Isadora:' Yes, General. I know this all too well. *'Marcus:' However... Please, do not overextend yourself. You may rely on my help at any time. There is no shame in seeking assistance. *'Isadora:' I see... *'Marcus:' That is all I wished to say. Now I will go. *'Isadora:' Of course... But first, may I say one thing? *'Marcus:' Yes, what is it? *'Isadora:' Thank you, General Marcus. You have never treated me any differently for being a woman... You have thought of me always as a knight of the first rank of Pherae... If you had been too lenient or protective of me, I would not be alive to fight here today. *'Marcus:' ...... *'Isadora:' We will both return safely to Pherae, Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Mm. With Harken C Support *'Isadora:' Harken... *'Harken:' Isadora... *'Isadora:' What have you been up to, Harken, tell me! For a month, you did not return to Pherae, you sent no word... Where did you go, forgetting your duties as a knight of Pherae? *'Harken:' I am sorry. It was all...the fault of my recklessness. How will I be punished? *'Isadora:' Punished? Harken, do you understand at all what you have done? Do you know what trouble your absence has caused Pherae? Have you any idea? I... I was so worried... *'Harken:' Isadora... Please do not cry. I cannot stand to see your beautiful face weep so. I... I have given you much reason to worry. Please...Please forgive me. *'Isadora:' No. I cannot forgive you. Not after worrying so much. Never. *'Harken:' I am sorry... B Support *'Harken:' Isadora! Please, wait, Isadora! *'Isadora:' Harken... *'Harken:' I apologize for causing you grief. I will suffer as long as need be to make this up to you... But...tell me, now that I have returned, why do you still look so sad? *'Isadora:' Harken... Will you truly stay here...? You...You won't leave me alone again? *'Harken:' Yes, of course—I promise. *'Isadora:' No...do not say that! *'Harken:' Isadora...? What is it, Isadora? *'Isadora:' I'm scared... I don't want to remember... The day when you left Pherae with Lord Elbert, I... *'Harken:' ... *'Isadora:' You might leave me again... You might disappear once more. When I think that, I am so scared! *'Harken:' Isadora... *'Isadora:' Please forgive me...! A Support *'Harken:' Isadora... *'Isadora:' Harken... *'Harken:' You still cry... I am sorry, it is all my fault. *'Isadora:' ... *'Harken:' Isadora, if you wish it... I will leave this army. It seems my very existence is a dark weight upon your heart. *'Isadora:' No...No! You are not a weight... You are dear to me. Since you left, all I have thought of is you... *'Harken:' Isadora... *'Isadora:' After you and Lord Elbert left... It was as though Pherae had died. I should have gone...I should have gone with you and Lord Elbert. How many times I thought that as I cried! Dying would be better than living without you... So much better... I thought. *'Harken:' Isadora... *'Isadora:' Harken... Do you still remember—the words you said to me before you left? *'Harken:' Yes, how could I forget? I promised you that I would return unharmed. And when I came back to Pherae, we would be wed. *'Isadora:' I believed those words. I was filled with worry, but still, I believed. And...here we are. We met again. *'Harken:' Isadora...can you not give me one more chance? When this expedition is over, and we both return to Pherae... Let us have a grand ceremony! I will fulfill the promise I could not keep before. *'Isadora:' You...promise? *'Harken:' Yes. I shall never leave you behind again. We will always be together. *'Isadora:' Harken! With Geitz C Support Unknown: Wahh!? *'Isadora:' ? Lord Geitz? Unknown: What in--! What is that?! *'Isadora:' ! Lord Geitz? It’s just a wyvern, but... *'Isadora:' Lord Geitz? You’re all right... ? ...And that?! *'Geitz:' What does it look like? *'Isadora:' Like a small bird. *'Geitz:' That’s what I thought. And now, why is it perched on top of my head? *'Isadora:' Err... *'Geitz:' During the fighting, it just came and landed there. It’s not going to kill me, is it? Wuoooh!! Don’t move! I spent two hours this morning on my hair!! *'Isadora:' Heh! I think it’s, um, nesting. *'Geitz:' Why on my head? Surely there are other heads! *'Isadora:' Well...bird are mysterious creatures, I guess. It must have just found your hair to be an appealing nest. *'Geitz:' But why?! What part of my hairdo looks like a bird’s nest!? *'Isadora:' Well, if you ask me... I... I think it looks rather cute like this... *'Geitz:' Surely you jest... Bird! Listen to me! Find another nest!! I am a solitary warrior! A lone wolf! Fly away! Shoo! Shoo! *'Isadora:' HeeHee... B Support *'Isadora:' Lord Geitz. We meet again. And your little head-friend, too... Hello! *'Geitz:' ...... Please. Do not befriend the bird. In fact, can you just help me get rid of it? *'Isadora:' So, have you named it yet? *'Geitz:' Look, don’t get it, do you?! This is not a pet! *'Isadora:' I see. How terrible for this poor little birdy, to be unloved by its master... Don’t lose heart, poor little Wilson... *'Geitz:' Wait a second! Did you just call it “Wilson”? *'Isadora:' Well, what would you call it? *'Geitz:' Huh? A name...? Hmmm...bird names, bird names... Umm... I just don’t think it acts like a “Wilson”... *'Isadora:' Heehee... Oh? Wilson... He doesn’t look well... *'Geitz:' Oh, yeah... I tried feeding him... Bits of bread, and bugs I found, and such... But I guess he must need proper bird food. *'Isadora:' Probably. Let’s ask Merlinus later. *'Geitz:' Yes, please. ...Wait, what am I saying! It’s not a pet! I just didn’t feel like watching it die, you know! *'Isadora:' Yes... I certainly do. A Support *'Isadora:' Hello again, Lord Geitz. *'Geitz:' ...... *'Isadora:' Oh...? Where is...Wilson? *'Geitz:' ...He was gone when I woke this morning. Perhaps he found some friends and flew away. *'Isadora:' Perhaps... *'Geitz:' It’s not like I cared about that stupid bird or anything! In fact, I’m glad to be rid of it! Always chirping every hour of night and day... Are they even supposed to chirp at night? *'Isadora:' ...... *'Geitz:' ...... *'Isadora:' ...Lord Geitz. I heard you were on a journey with no destination. ...That you were looking for a place you belonged... *'Geitz:' Yes... *'Isadora:' I think that little bird was much like you, then. Perhaps it was on a journey of its own. And...it may have flown ahead to the place where you both belong... *'Geitz:' ...Maybe. You may be right. But let’s just get one thing clear, shall we? *'Isadora:' Yes? *'Geitz:' That little seed-eater meant nothing to me! I’m not lonely now that it’s gone! I’m glad to be rid of it!! G-Got it? Just remember that! *'Isadora:' Right. Duly noted. *'Geitz:' W-Well, all right. Glad to hear it. *'Isadora:' Hee hee... With Renault C Support *'Isadora:' Pardon me. You are an Eliminean bishop, are you not? *'Renault:' Ehh... Yes... I suppose. *'Isadora:' How is that you came to join our company? I heard that you spent some time on the Dread Isle... Was it one of Elimine’s missions? *'Renault:' Ahh... Sort of... I guess. *'Isadora:' ...? I may not be the most pious of souls, but I am a believer in the teachings of Elimine. It is an honor to protect one of her bishops! *'Renault:' I’m sorry, but... I don’t think I’m worthy of being called a bishop. Long ago, I was a mercenary. I led a bloody, thoughtless life, unconnected to the holy teachings. *'Isadora:' Is that so? And then...what brought you to the light of Elimine? *'Renault:' I...lost a friend. A man I could have called brother. But when he died, I knew nothing of prayers, of forgiveness. I only knew how to bash another man’s skull... So I cast aside my weapons and knelt for the first time... to mourn my fallen friend. B Support *'Isadora:' Bishop, may I have a moment? *'Renault:' Mm... *'Isadora:' Will you hear my sins? It has been a...very long time since my last confession. *'Renault:' Confession... I am not so good at these priestly matters. *'Isadora:' Please, do this for me... *'Renault:' ...Very well. If all I must do is listen... I do not mind. *'Isadora:' Your Excellency... I was born as the youngest daughter of a country nobleman. I wanted to become a knight from my earliest childhood, so I spent many long, bitter hours in training... I hoped to someday protect my country proudly... But... There was one thing for which I was not prepared... To protect, one must do battle with one’s enemies... And to do battle with one’s enemies, one must...strike...those enemies. *'Renault:' ...... *'Isadora:' I have taken many lives in battle before now... For justice, for peace, for my lord, and for my country... I have fought all this time as a brave knight. *'Renault:' And do you regret this choice? *'Isadora:' No, I... I think we fight for the right reasons... However...at times, I grow uneasy. I grow sorrowful for the lives cut short on the end of my blade. *'Renault:' ...... *'Isadora:' Your Excellency... Am I wrong for feeling this way? What should I do? *'Renault:' ...... *'Isadora:' Bishop... *'Renault:' Forgive me. I am a fraud. I can offer you no solace. A Support *'Renault:' Are you all right? *'Isadora:' Your Excellency? *'Renault:' You don’t look well... We can’t have you die here. Try thinking about your village... *'Isadora:' I shall... *'Renault:' ...... Isadora? *'Isadora:' Y-Yes? What is it? *'Renault:' About earlier... I may be a poor preacher, but please listen to me now... *'Isadora:' Of course. What have you to tell me? *'Renault:' You asked me what you should do. If I could give you one direction, one step along the path... It would be...to let yourself be lost. *'Isadora:' Lost? *'Renault:' Forgiving your sins is a small task for a bishop... And if that were enough to save you, I would recite the words. But you suffer... and you seek answers... *'Isadora:' ...... *'Renault:' And that is the greatest pain of all... The pain of doubt. If I dispelled this doubt, I could free you from your pain. But then you should be nothing more than a puppet that kills. Use your doubt. Use it to become something more. I think it makes you...human. *'Isadora:' Bishop Renault... *'Renault:' Whether you will ever find answers, I do not know. But you must live with your doubt until then. If you can, then all of the joy and sorrow you experience... will truly belong to you. *'Isadora:' Your Excellency... *'Renault:' I have lived this way since I found myself... Some are sustained by faith, but for me, there are no answers. With Sain C Support *'Sain:' Ahh! What awe-inspiring beauty! *'Isadora:' Who? *'Sain:' A lovely female knight! Please, tell me your name! *'Isadora:' ...... I am Isadora, of the royal Pheraen knights. *'Sain:' I am Sain... a humble knight of Caelin. Fair Lady Isadora, may I have a moment of your time? *'Isadora:' Sir, I am not so noble as to be called "lady." And...we are in the midst of battle... *'Sain:' Ahh, but all the more reason! I know so little about you, my comrade-in-arms! If we are to emerge victorious, then we must understand each other completely! *'Isadora:' ...Are all the knights of Caelin like you? *'Sain:' Of course! What say you, Lady Isadora? After this, we should retire to my tent for... *'Isadora:' ...That is quite an offer, sir knight, but perhaps you could help me with my training instead? *'Sain:' Your...training? But, Lady Isadora, we could have so much more fun if we-- *'Isadora:' Could we meet instead with lances on horseback? If you can make one blow with the lance, I will agree to meet you again. How does that sound? *'Sain:' Ah, now that is training that I could truly relish! Wait for me, Lady Isadora! B Support *'Sain:' Lady Isadora! *'Isadora:' ...Oh, it's you again. I thought I had won our little wager... *'Sain:' Well, yes, I suppose you did, but... I would like...a rematch. This time... I will not lose. *'Isadora:' ...I see. Well, you look serious enough. I was beginning to think these knights of Caelin were no more than armor stuffed with straw... Forgive me. I applaud your spirit. *'Sain:' So you accept? *'Isadora:' I do. We will meet with lances tonight after the battle. I do not know if the outcome will change, but I will gladly bring to bear all of my skill when I meet you on the field. A Support *'Isadora:' Sir Sain, you still live, I see! *'Sain:' Ah, Dame Isadora! Of course I do! It is all thanks to the lance arts of Pherae that you taught me. *'Isadora:' Oh...that was nothing... I have learned much more from you... Do you still find value in me as a sparring partner? *'Sain:' But of course! You have taught me so much! Caelin and Pherae have such different approaches to the lance! *'Isadora:' Yes, it is as you say. In fact...we should gather all good knights of Caelin and Pherae for a single jousting tournament... *'Sain:' Brilliant, Dame Knight! All knights of Lycia would profit from such a chance to experience each others' styles! *'Isadora:' Yes. I think you are right. *'Sain:' Ah! I know! We should meet to plan the details of this tournament! Leave the time and place to me! And, Dame Isadora, what type of cuisine do you fancy? I know a pub in Caelin with the finest ales. *'Isadora:' ...Sir Sain. You are...reverting to your former self... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports